Don't Go (Harsh Truth) - Mercy76
by Xavirne
Summary: I was asked by nachoaveragecat on Tumblr to write Mercy76 for this Angst Writing Prompt: "You'll die and I can't watch the person I love die." Hope you enjoy this. Lawlz, who am I kidding, it's super angsty and sad; no one will love this xD


Cascading down her face, they crashed relentlessly into the floor. Every ounce of her being shook and she glared at him from behind those blood stained, tear-spewing sapphire orbs of hers. With ragged exhales, she felt her body temperature rise. It'd been a long while since she'd been this mad, especially with him.

" _I don't care_ ," she attempted to sputter out but her throat closed due to the agony of what was at play here.

" _This isn't up for negotiation, Angela_." His words, cool and icy, stabbed her right in the heart. Despite her best attempts, he wasn't going to yield to her demands. She'd plead to the moon and back and it would all be for nought. He was going whether or not she wanted it.

" _Fine_ ," as she shook her head, the tears went flying every which way, "then I'm coming with you!"

" _Like hell you aren't,_ " his words just as ill-sounding as before but much louder, more foreboding.

" _Why_."

At this point, Angela had exhausted herself to the point of no longer being able to stand. Collapsing to the tile beneath her, she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. His cold, dark, almost foreign stare scared her and made her fearful of the future. If this was the way he was in such situations, what would become of him should something even worse happen?

Breaking into heavy sobs on the floor, she refused to listen to him. She couldn't let his malice enter her thoughts. He was all she had left - her parents were long dead and both her caretaker and mentored passed too. Jack was all she had to ground her; she worked long and hard to win his love and trust and to see him this scared her. Yes, Ana Amari was gone. Yes, it broke her heart too. But to go this far, to travel down this dark a path... it just wasn't like Jack.

" _Please_ ," she begged. "Please don't go," she wept. But the silence that followed confirmed all she already knew - he walked out on her.

Numb, Angela pulled her knees into her chest. Rocking lightly on the floor, she fought to keep her tears from drowning her, but there was no stopping them. She'd be left alone. Again. Was this her cruel fate? Had some mysterious figure really dictated that her life was to be a literal hell? One of agony and loneliness?

Pushing her face between her knees, she screamed from behind clenched teeth. Losing Jack would absolutely kill her. He was her light, her everything. Her very own guardian angel.

"Please don't go," she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she rocked there on the hard tile, but her tears had eventually stopped flowing. Perhaps it was time she just leave. She couldn't stomach the thought of sitting their idly while he marched off to his deathbed. She'd sneak on the ship. She'd join him. She'd save him. Yes, she knew sh-

Jumping from her skin at the faint touch, Angela's eyes jerked to the figure before her. From behind the startled blur, she quickly made out the familiar shape - Jack had never left the room; he stayed there, silently watching her as she broke into a million pieces.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME," she screamed at his face, split flying with peerless fury. Reaching forward, she seized the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to her level. "You can't leave me," she ripped into him again, this time with a nasty snarl. "I've lost everyone I've ever loved - you will _not_ be next!"

"AND YOU'LL DIE," his words were so abrupt that it caused her to jaw to drop. She faltered at his comment, weak in the knees and unable to stand, she fell. But he grabbed her just as her knees scrapped the floor. Jerking her up, his fingers dug into her flesh, easily causing bruising.

Angela's lower lip quivered. She was petrified to meet his stare. She'd d-die. But...

Finally, she found her courage. "I can't lose you," she whispered while peeking up at his fierce blue eyes. "I have to go wi-"

"AND YOU'LL DIE, ANGELA!" He shook her, which caused her stomach to turn. He was so angry, so volatile. This was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

Releasing his tight grip on her, he flung her forward and away from his pounding chest. His head snapped away and he grunted while his hands arched and curled as if he were a feral beast. The nerve on his throat bulged and Angela found herself pulling away, cowering.

He must have noticed how he was scaring her for a moment later, his voice calmed. "You'll die." His broken stare called out to her. "And I can't watch the person I love die."

For the first time since they started yelling, she noticed the stains down his cheeks. She saw the wet fabric around his neck. She saw the blood on his fingernails. He's fingernails had torn into his own palm; he was just as worried as she. More so, perhaps. What wasn't he telling her?

Slumping against the back wall, she broke back into tears. Grabbing her throat and then her mouth, her knees buckled below her. Crashing to the tile, she choked.

" _But_ ," she tried to speak but the lump in her throat and the burning sensation in her chest silenced her.

In three swift steps, he was bending over her. His hand stroking her hair softly, gently. The sad look in his eyes brought back those large tears she swore she'd never shed again.

He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

" _Angela_ ," his voice was weak. His shoulders slumped forward as he fell into her. "I-I can't lose you." His trembling hands curled around her lithe jawline. "I love you. And I can't watch you die. Th-this mission... it'll bring out the worst in us all. And I can't watch you suffer. I can't. I just... I can't watch you d-," he choked, "die."

"But you can protect me," she croaked. "You always do. You'll save me."

For a brief moment, a smile flickered on his face. "I'd do anything to save you. I'd die for you, Angela."

Her hand fell around his. Pulling his hand to her cheek, she nuzzled it with all her might. "I know," she whispered from behind closed eyes. "But I don't want you to die."

"Then I have to leave you behind. I'm reckless and foolish when you're out there with me. I can't think straight if I'm too worried about losing you."

Silence overcame them. There was nothing left to be said. She finally understood the gravity of the situation and, if she joined him, she'd put his life in jeopardy. She'd just have to trust him. He kept his promises. He always came back. This time wouldn't be any different. R-right...?

"Chino's," she finally spoke after what felt like hours.

Pulling his face away, he lifted a brow at her.

"When you're back, you're taking me to Chino's. Call and book the reservation now."

" _Heh_ ," his laugh, though weak and pathetic, was enough to cause her to smile. "You know if I'm a no show, I'll be blacklisted from there permanently."

"Then you best figure out how to get back to me in one piece."

Lifting her hand, she traced the edge of his face.

Moaning lightly, he leaned into her touch. "The balcony?" His softer stare finally returned. Gracing her with a reassuring smile, his lips brushed gingerly against her fingertips. "Or would you prefer the deck?"

Chewing her lip, Angela shrugged. "Surprise me?" She kissed the side of his lips. "Just give me the date and time."

"I'll be there," he whispered. "I wouldn't miss seeing you in a dress fit for that place."

"Well then," lips pressing against hers, she pulled away for a second, "it's a good thing heroes never die."

Chuckling, he butted his forehead against hers. "It's only because I have an angel looking out for me."

"That's my line," she teased before resuming the kiss.

"I love you," he interjected.

"Still stealing my lines," she cooed. "But I," she flitted her lashes at him, "I love you too, Jack Morrison."


End file.
